mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Michel St. Jours
: Michel St. Jours ''(pronounced: mi-chel san joor)'' is a half-blood British wizard, currently employed as Senior Assistant to the Minister for Magic. He was a Hufflepuff student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, graduating in the summer of 2025 with stellar N.E.W.T.s results. Following a summer travelling the world to learn obscure magic in some of the more obscure places in our known Wizarding World, he took employment as an International Correspondent for the Daily Prophet, before being surprisingly lifted up to a position in the British Ministry for Magic. Working for the Minister for Magic and amongst her administrative staff, he would swiftly learn the difficulty in balancing quite varied responsibilities by gaining both the role of Junior Assistant and working in secret as a Shadowkeeper. Throughout his years at Hogwarts, Michel became known for his magical prowess and duelling ability, being invited to become a member of a secret club of gifted and talented students in his N.E.W.T. years. Having always been fascinated with mastering all kinds of magic, he always concentrated on learning a new practical piece of magic each day, a practice which led to his prodigious skill in Transfiguration, Charms, and Duelling. Despite his magical skill practically being public knowledge, his secret ability as a Metamorphmagus was kept as a deadly secret which to this day few people are aware of - he did not want knowledge of the ability to jeopardise any future professional use of it. Biography Family History & Ancestry Le Dauphin Perdu (17th century) The Lost Heir Michel's surname, St. Jours - previously rendered Saint-Jours or Saint Jours, depending on the scribe - is first noted in the 17th century, where in the midst of the development of the International Statute of Secrecy, the diaries of a pair of wizards in the Sun King's court reveal a dramatic interference in Muggle politics that could possibly have changed history forever. The diaries detailed that on 1 November 1661, Maria Theresa of Spain gave birth to an heir for her husband and cousin, King Louis XIV of France at the Château de Fontainebleu. This child named Louis, as heir to the throne of France, earned the title Dauphin of France, and may have later even become King Louis XV of France, had fate and politics not interfered. Unknown to the Sun King (Louis XIV), he was distantly related to a line of witches and wizards which included Lisette de Lapin, the presumed inspiration for the character Babbitty Rabbitty. Within the king's court, a number of wizards from the French Ministry of Magic of the time, newly founded and not yet as stable as present day ministries tend to be, noticed the young dauphin showing a number of the usual signs of a magical child born of Muggle parents. It is unknown, whether what the Ministry did next was out of fear of severely jeopardising the soon to be signed International Statute of Secrecy, or out of the even worse fear of this child being believed mad or a freak by the royal family and court, and thus suppressed into become an Obscurus, but what did happen next is sure. The wizard courtiers' diaries further revealed that having observed the child for a number of years, and come to the conclusion that leaving a magical child within the royal family carried too much of a risk for the future,the French Ministry of Magic decided to act. Agents scoured their country's magical population in search for a squib child of a similar age and appearance. They found one such infant, who even had the same name, in a small village in the south-west of France, Saint-Julien-en-Born. With a little help from the cover of darkness and a bit of magic, the infants were swapped, and the child who could have been the heir to the throne of France instead became the unknown and impoverished son of a witch and wizard on the furthest edges of France's lands, who found their assumed squib child to suddenly show signs of magic. The local church records support the courtiers' diary in noting that a "child named Louis was born of Jeanne Saint Jours the morning of 1 November 1661, to Dominique Saint Jours, sabotier ''maker, somewhat linked to origin of the terms saboteur and sabotage." Les Presque Dauphins (19th century) ''The Almost Heirs The Saint Jours family would continue to live impoverished in the same village until the 19th century, when the two royal courtiers diaries from the time King Louis XIV's court were uncovered by record-keepers at the French Ministry of Magic, and the patriarch of the family at the time, Pierre Saint Jours, gained large fortune and fame in publishing the story of his family's heritage under the nom de plume of Pierre Dauphin, which he would then on take as the new family name. Pierre Dauphin then used the royalties to fund his business endeavours, making Les Chaussures de Saint Jours a household name across the francophone magical community, one last nod to his surname at birth for the sake of the rhyme. Pierre and his descendants there forward resided in their newly found ancestral home, le Château des Presque Dauphins (the Castle of Almost Heirs, or literally, the Castle of Almost Dolphins), until the 1970s. De Dauphin à Mangemort (20th century) From Dauphin to Death Eater In 1970, another Pierre Dauphin was the head of the family, but by then wealth, notoriety, and the sort of company that came with pure-blood high society in France had turned the Saint Jours previously known in their village for their kind donations of clogs to local workers when they hadn't the money to buy them, into the Dauphins renowned for their rumoured dabbling in dark magic. As the Dark Lord rose to prominence in England, a number of pure bloods were swayed by his message and flocked across the channel to support his "cause", including Pierre Dauphin. While not truly a pure blood, Pierre came from such a long line of wizards that, when coupled with his quite legitimate claim to the French throne, made him believe that he might be able to finally claim the French throne as a wizard once the Dark Lord turned his eyes to France. His wife, Marguerite, was neither enamoured with her husband's support for the Dark Lord or his support for this so-called Dark Lord, so as Pierre made for England to support his side, a pregnant Marguerite separated from her husband and moved to support the other. As the war went on, Marguerite gave birth to her only son Jean, amidst aiding the fight against the dark arts until eventually the war was finished by the miraculous vanquishing of the Dark Lord. As the country rejoiced, Marguerite sought out her husband with only the notion of a possible reconciliation for the sake of her son in her mind. Unfortunately, reconciliation was made impossible by the discovery that Pierre Dauphin had been murdered much earlier in the war. It turned out that the Dark Lord discovered Pierre's aspirations for re-establishing the French throne, and he was not one to take kindly to others with any delusions of grandeur. There could only be one Dark Lord, and it was not going to be Pierre. Preferring to nip it in the bud than risk letting him gain any meaningful support, Pierre was killed by means of the Killing Curse. On ne revient pas chez nous (20th century continued) We're not going home Now a single mother and the sole heir to le Château des Presque Dauphins and the fortune that came along with it, Catherine decided not to return to France. In her homeland, she would be known as the disgraced wife of a Death Eater, or at best the disgraced wife of a Death Eaters sympathiser, and she could not face that life, even if it promised a castle and wealth. Instead, Catherine opted instead of raise her child in obscurity in Porlock, Somerset, taking what would have been her true married name, Saint Jours, in place of the chosen name of Dauphin (eschewing her maiden name too, one also linked to potential dark witches and wizards). The only other thing she took with her, other than her child, was her language, which she endeavoured to pass down her family as one last remainder of her homeland she had too much shame to return to. Marguerite's son Jean would, in stark contrast to the beliefs of his father he never met, marry a Muggle named Catherine from a nearby town, and go on to have a son, Michel. It was only on Marguerite's death bed did Jean fully come to learn the truth of his origins and of his inheritance. Already comfortable and happy with the money that came from working as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, Jean resisted the temptation of both the money and the castle, instead continuing as his mother did in living their new life in England. Modern day (21st century) While his father was busy either working in London or Egypt, Michel grew up primarily with his mother Catherine (a Muggle legal secretary) and grandmother Marguerite. As such, the bond Michel shared with his father growing up never quite developed to its full potential. Although through his grandmother's teaching him of the French language, he did feel closer to his father, somehow, even if he did not often get to use the language to converse with him. When his father was at home, Catherine would soon enough jokingly complain that she couldn't understand a single word spoke in the house, as she only received a C in her GCE French. The aging Marguerite would often ask Michel what sort of Muggle creature or affliction a 'jeesy-ee' was. The closest Michel got to bonding with his father was over a summer when Jean decided it was time that his son see what real wizarding work was. It started with a crash-course in Gobbledegook, work experience at Gringotts Bank in London, then an curse-breaking trip to some newly discovered tombs in Egypt. Michel learned a language and almost died three times, so naturally he was in his element, and would later describe it as one of the favourite times of his childhood, eclipsed only by some of the better summer holidays the family would sometimes take to France. Early Life Michel grew up in the cosy yet quite boring village of Porlock in Somerset in the West Country of England. He had few friends in the village so became quite a mummy's boy in his early years. In fact, his first experience of magic came when his mother Catherine took him to the nearby supermarket in the nearest big town. This supermarket had a play area where Michel was left whilst Catherine would do her shopping. Sat in a toy car in the play area, he began to miss his mother profusely and as he thought about her more he suddenly realised he was not in the play area but sat in the toy car on a shelf in the aisle his mother was shopping in. To say she was shocked is an understatement. Michel first went to muggle school at the age of 5 where he began to make some more friends, but not many. Generally the nosepicking and farting losers in the corner of the classroom with whom he was unfortunately sat with in his first class. But however much they were nose-picking and farting losers they were Michel's friends until he turned 11 and received his invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His friends believed he attended a posh boarding school in the middle of nowhere. The Hogwarts Years First Year (2018 - 2019) Michel arrived at Hogwarts at the beginning of September 2018, when the school of witchcraft and wizardry was headed by Headmistress Seung Hightower. Within a month of his arrival, he would prove to his professors that he was one of the brightest pupils in his class, particularly in Transfiguration where mastered each spell and theoretical concept faster than he had in any other class. The year would pass without particular upset for Michel, until the battle at the end of the year. The Dark Wizard had invaded Hogwarts with an army of creatures, who swiftly proceeded to sack the school. Being caught unawares by a number of the invading forces of creatures as Michel exited a third-floor bathroom, Michel escaped death only by aid of falling masonry killing not only the Acromantula on its way to attack him, but also a fellow student. Despite his smarts in class, like the rest of the younger years, he was no match for the invading forces and was luckily evacuated with the other students before the castle had been almost completely destroyed. Second Year (2019 - 2020) With the castle rebuilt, Michel returned to Hogwarts to resume his studies as well as he did in his second year. Transfiguration continued to be his favourite and most successful subject, but with time he would show great ability for Charms and the jinxes, hexes, and curses of Defence Against the Dark Arts. In the winter of 2019, Hogwarts found itself with a new Headmistress Eponina Hawthorne, and after Christmas break, Michel found himself returning to a very changed Hogwarts. Before January had even passed, Michel would witness attacks from both a troll and a banshee, and even the death of a professor. Soon enough, the new Headmistress Hawthorne would disappear. With all the attacks plaguing Hogwarts, Michel would soon be evacuated with a number of his peers via the Hogwarts Express. Unfortunately this evacuation would prove futile as Headmistress Hawthorne herself would attack the train, transfigured into her dragon Animagus form. Having escaped the train attack with his fellow students, and the remaining students at Hogwarts managing to defeat Hawthorne, Michel returned to Hogwarts to finish his second year in peace, but very much changed by the experiences of another tumultuous year. Third Year (2020 - 2021) With a new outlook and perspective on the safety of Hogwarts, Michel returned to begin studying his third year at Hogwarts School under its new Headmistress Hannah Fischer. After two successive years of danger and peril striking Hogwarts, Michel began to build a much stronger interest in defending himself from the forces of evil. Within one Defence Against the Darks Arts class, in the autumn of 2020, Michel found himself face to face with a Boggart for the first time. Upon facing the Michel, the Boggart created a terrifying vision in the classroom, transporting Michel into a raging battle, completely alone without even a wand to protect himself, surrounded on all sides by masked dark wizards and all manner of dark creatures. Knowing, despite the growing fear of this terrifying vision that he was in fact within a classroom, and that he was in fact holding his wand, Michel managed to master the Riddikulus spell to end the vision. Soon, Michel would find himself facing this fear again. After enjoying the Triwizard Tournament as a spectator, and seeing his school defeated by Durmstrang, Michel woke up in the Hufflepuff Basement one morning to find a toad resting on his night stand, and that when he tried to cast a spell that morning, he was utterly incapable of casting magic. As the Curse of the Golden Frog hung over the castle, Michel was anxious at every sound, movement, or suggestion that Hogwarts was about to experience another attack like it had the previous two years. Unable to practice magic, he delved deep into theoretical knowledge, absorbing every spell, charm, transfiguration, hex, and curse that he could find within the Hogwarts library. Luckily, the curse was lifted, and Michel found himself able to practice magic again. Fourth Year (2021 - 2022) With the start of the school year precipitated by a mysterious disappearance in nearby Hogsmeade, Michel's fourth year promised to be as eventful as the previous three. The beginning of the year would be marred by rumours of attacks and appearances of the Hag of Crowscreep. Michel would soon find himself with a new, mysterious Potions professor - Zimelda Zemeckis. Michel tried to keep his head down for much of this year - knowing his O.W.L.s were soon approaching in the following year, he did not want to get caught up in too much conspiracy. Thus, when rumours were swirling of a Shadow skulking the halls of Hogwarts, Michel simply did his best to practice his defensive magic and avoid running into too much trouble. Fifth Year (2022 - 2023) The autumn term of Michel's fifth year progressed without much upset, but as the spring term began and the annual Valentines Hearty Party arrived, so did the great turmoil that would scar Michel greatly just as he was going through the more difficult years of adolescence. With Headmistress Fischer and Professor Fox nowhere to be found, Judy Dorchester - Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Head of Hogwarts' Board - arrived at the Hearty Party with her contingent of goons. Hogwarts would then be plunged into a new military regime, with Dorchester at its head. Michel would find himself trying to balance studying for his examinations and assisting in the resistance, unable to keep his head down and stay out of trouble much longer. Soon enough, the castle would be further menaced by the return of the Shadow - the dark wizard from the previous year. Luckily for Michel and his examination results, Fischer and Fox soon returned to the castle and ousted Dorchester from the castle. Sixth Year (2023 - 2024) Straight from the stress of the previous year's oppressive regime and the important O.W.L. examinations, Michel began his sixth year at Hogwarts dedicating himself to not only succeeding in his studies, but mastering completely the practical demonstration of it so that he could defend both himself and others from the kinds of dark magic and oppression that he and his classmates had experienced the previous year. It was in this year that Michel honed his sharp duelling skills, displaying in many a duelling club session that he had a creative and powerful ability in martial magic, combining many branches of magic from Charms to Curses to Transfiguration. Beginning in this year as well, Michel began to study under Deputy Headmistress O'Keeffe as part of her secretive private tutoring sessions for gifted and talented students. With this school year, Michel came out of his shell a bit more, becoming a prefect for Hufflepuff and even, towards the end of the year, being tipped to be a shoe-in for Head Boy. Seventh Year (2024 - 2025) Fortunate for his workload as his N.E.W.T. examinations approached, Michel was not appointed Head Boy, leaving Michel free to enjoy his final year at Hogwarts as best he could while trying to study, practice, and revise for his examinations. As murmurs and whispers of the Ouroboros began to swirl and a professor was found to be attacked by the mysterious Ouroboros, Michel joined fellow student Gwenaderin Ferox in reviving the secret student organisation Luminaries United for Necessary Action (L.U.N.A.). Alongside younger student Essa Nazari, Michel endeavoured to investigate the mysterious attacks and messages of the Ouroboros but luckily for them, the Ouroboros seemed to vanish as suddenly as it had arrived. As the end of the year arrived, Michel achieved great N.E.W.T. results, with four Outstandings and three Exceeds Expectations to his name. Following his graduation, Michel left for a summer travelling the world, an exercise historically very popular with Hogwarts graduates known as a "Grand Tour". Along his Grand Tour, he stopped particularly in France, Germany, Egypt, Uganda, Japan, Brazil, and the United States of America, adding to his theoretical and practical knowledge of magic as he passed through each country. The Grand Tour (Summer of 2025) Preparing for Adventure With his Hogwarts years behind him, and his adult life before him, Michel resolved to embark upon a Grand Tour; a trip around the world traditionally taken by Hogwarts graduates to learn more about the magical world beyond Britain's shores. Michel studied intensively for the trip - researching the best locations to visit and the particular brands of magic and magical creatures each land was known for. His work at the Daily Prophet Following his graduation from Hogwarts, Michel's language skills helped him gain a position as International Correspondent at the Daily Prophet. Through this work he gained many valuable contacts throughout various foreign ministries and their countries' respective newspapers, but none more than Le Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France, where his French language upbringing and knowledge of the culture helped him gain a few friends in high places. A love affair While stationed in Paris as an International Correspondent for the Daily Prophet, Michel struck up a whirlwind romance with fellow Englishman, Thibault Zemeckis. Thibault had a chambre de bonne apartment on the tenth floor, which Michel would share with him whenever his journalistic work would bring him to the city - something which he ensured happened increasingly often. Unfortunately, the romance would turn sour as Michel suspected Thibault of shady business. Following a romance-shattering event that left him shaken, Michel returned to England. He swore to himself that he would dedicate his life to hunting down that shadowy organisation that the French wizards who knew of it only dared to name as l'Ombre - the shadow. Working at the Ministry of Magic Arrival Knowing that the Daily Prophet could only get him so far in his efforts, Michel prospectively applied directly to the Minister for Magic in the hopes his direct method would find him at least working close to those who might be fighting this mysterious organisation. Thankfully, as part of the efforts to improve the Ministry, a position as the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic was open, which Michel promptly filled. Wizengamot Michel would often serve on the Wizengamot on behalf of the Minister for Magic; defending her legislation, voting in proxy, and generally keeping an eye on things. Most notably in the case of the second hearing of the Wand Permit Amendment, Michel defended the legislation on behalf of the Minister and, when the bill faced certain defeat, revised the bill to appease the Wizengamot and ensure its passing. Shadowkeeping Between his work managing the Minister's office, diary, and whatever the Minister deemed to be his responsibility, Michel began an effort to extend his connections and influence within the Ministry in order to fulfil his prime objective - to investigate the organisation known as Umbra and work towards its eradication. Soon enough, he would begin to work with the enigmatic and renowned witch Zimelda Zemeckis in an effort to investigate the Umbra in ways the Aurors could not - with minimal oversight or supervision, and in complete secrecy. In this effort, Michel would begin to grow and expand his own network of contacts and perhaps even spies. Through his growing working relationship alongside Zimelda Zemeckis, he would soon learn secrets that would shock him, one in particularly being that the one thing that tethered the Minister Hannah Fischer to life, and held off the obscure curse of Rescendio Vitae from taking her, was the preparation of the ever more obscure Dimidium Vitalis, by the very witch who struck Fischer with the curse originally, Zimelda herself. Michel learned from Zimelda herself that it was through an agreement struck with Oreyn Fox, with an Unbreakable Vow sealing it, that bound the fates of Fischer and Zemeckis together. One particular breakthrough in his Shadowkeeping efforts would be made the night of the Hogsmeade Fire of 2026. Following the attack, Michel interrogated a follower of Umbra - an Auror traitor who started the fire - and gained information which when combined with intel sourced from within the Department of Mysteries about a mythical object known only as Lentrillion's Orb, and a revisited memory from the previous December, turned the investigation in a completely new direction. Soon enough the Aurors of the Ministry of Magic attempted to arrest Headmaster Oreyn Fox but failed. With Fox away from Hogwarts School, Umbra soon seized what they saw as a moment of weakness at the school and attacked Hogwarts with the aide of a dragon. Few knew exactly how the attack ended, as Judy Dorchester arrived to parlay at the school gates, but what was known was that Headmaster Fox evidently gave his life to defend the school. With Oreyn Fox's death came revelations and complications for the Minister's office. Just as the realisation struck Michel that Fox's arrest had been orchestrated by himself and Fischer in order to attract Umbra out into the open, it became clear that Fischer could soon be lost as well. Fox had been supplying Zimelda with a key ingredient to the potion which tethered Fischer to life. After several desperate searches of the castle and grounds of Hogwarts in the midst of the Auror Office's investigations into Fox's death and the hopeless search for Lentrillion's Orb, the location of the essential Meridiem Russula mushrooms was discovered. Despite knowing that, objectively, he was aiding her to commit an act which could only be Necromancy, Michel helped Zimelda in obtaining the mushrooms and ensuring Fischer's continued life. When it seemed as if the dust had only just began to settle, Michel found himself attacked on the pier of Brighton Bay by the Auror Anya K. Peyroux who, for reasons unknown, believed Michel to have been plotting against her and the Head Auror Zenith DePalo. A duel broke out between the two, with Hogwarts student Bonnie Nishi also attempting to subdue the elder witch. Caught by a Bombarda Maxima spell from the Auror, Michel was sent flying into the English Channel, with the pier caving in below him. As other Aurors arrived to also attempt to subdue Peyroux, Michel washed up upon the beach, his shoulder blasted off, bleeding profusely. With the aide of Bonnie and other Hogwarts students, Michel was kept on the side of the living and transported to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. After a few days rest in hospital, Michel would learn from the new Acting Minister for Magic Jackson Phoenix that the Minister for Magic Hannah Fischer and her Senior Undersecretary Seung Hightower had left the country, leaving Jackson at the head of the Ministry. Knowing the work that would pile up with no Senior Undersecretary to run the Ministry alongside the Minister, Michel escaped the hospital against the advice of the healers of St. Mungos with the aide of his Auror friend Clarissa. Already less than twenty-four hours after his leaving of St. Mungos, Michel would find himself attending the arrest of Anya Peyroux in Brighton Bay, this time a successful one. The Death of Minister Fischer Soon enough, tragedy and confusion would strike the Ministry of Magic as the Minister herself was attacked in her office. With no trace of her body, the question of whether a veritable attack had passed was up in the air, leaving Michel unsure what to believe. With the new Minister Wilfred Bloom's arrival, Michel found himself being relinquished of his extra duties as the Shadowkeepers were made defunct. Officially not permitted to investigate the Umbra and their mysterious moves, Michel waited patiently to see what came to pass. Eventually, Michel was forced to accept that it was a magical impossibility for Fischer to still be with the living, considering the return of vitality to Zimelda showing evidence that she was no longer halving her life with Hannah. A New Regime With November 2026 bringing an election for the next Minister for Magic, Michel found himself preparing for a regime change, with Wilfred Bloom coming up against someone seemingly new to the scene, Alyssa Merriweather, who - in Michel's opinion at least - had a manifesto much more attractive to the British magical community. As election day ended, and the new Minister for Magic, Alyssa Merriweather, arrived at the Ministry of Magic, Michel was promoted to a new role as Senior Assistant to the Minister for Magic, finding himself charged with taking a more official lead in communicating with the various departments of the Ministry, and liaising with the International Confederation. Personality Since his early years, Michel has possessed a keen interest in knowledge; pursuing it wherever and however he can find it. As he grew into adolescence and began to attend Hogwarts, this urge for knowledge propelled him to often be at the top of his class, often excelling the expectations of the curriculum and resorting to study and experiment with magic of his own accord. Most days, he could either be found in the library studying obscure charms, hexes, or Transfigurations, or in the duelling room putting his research to practice relentlessly until he mastered it. Ever curious, whenever strange or dark occurences would arrive at Hogwarts he would find himself embroiled in research and investigation, not able to stop himself from not only wanting to understand these things, but to help fight against them. Michel could never be noted to have feared the evil spectre of dark magic. As he grew into his late teens and towards adulthood, rather than fear the darkness, he would be more interested in understanding it and helping fight against it for the sake of those who feared it more than him, or could not defend themselves against it. Already starting to develop a more stoic, pragmatic mind when it came to defending himself and others against dark magic, Michel's experience of losing a loved one to the influence of dark magic helped solidify this transformation. Now entering his adult years, Michel has grown into a man dedicated to find and fight against others who would seek to degrade the lives of others, not happy to merely sit around waiting for this darkness to show itself. This is shown most particular in his efforts to investigate Umbra while working at the Ministry; embedding himself high up in the Ministry, where he would be privy to the sort of intel and secrets that many others wouldn't, while extending his reach through his network of trusted friends, and using his position to place himself in the thick of the action when necessary. At first glance, Michel can be seen as a calm, collected man possessing knowledge and wisdom beyond his years. Possessing keen skills of deduction and logic, Michel is able to process information and events quite swiftly, and when distant from the action he is very capable of remaining pragmatic and controlled, however when in the midst of action, his fast-thinking brain coupling with the unavoidable influence of adrenaline gives him a tendency to be foolhardy and run straight into danger, further propelled by his deep-seated desire to help the vulnerable. When faced against those who Michel would likely dislike or even detest, he can be seen to deploy a calm and tranquil demeanor in spite of whatever his opinions of those people may be. This is all a result of his self-control. In fact, if his self-control fails and he is faced with someone deplorable, his fury and anger can explode untethered, which when coupled with his magical ability could prove dangerous for any who might try to cross him. Michel's key weaknesses lie in where his strengths trace their beginnings; his loneliness as a child and his difficult relationship with his father. Having become a lone wolf dedicated to good, if he was truly left with no family and no friends to remind him of what truly matters, his thirst for knowledge could turn quickly to a thirst for power, appreciation, and glory. Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions *An intricate pocket watch with magical runes upon the face and five different hands - two for time, one for weather, one for a stopwatch, and one which functions as a thermometer and/or magic detector when the chain is dipped into a liquid or places upon something. Michel received this as a 17th birthday present. *A Pensieve, acquired recently, which Michel uses to revisit memories in his investigation efforts, and sometimes for more nostalgic reasons. Relationships Zimelda Zemeckis (colleague) Upon his arrival at the Ministry, Michel engratiated himself with Zimelda. Owing to the dark and dangerous matters that they would work with, they swiftly developed a good, if at times tempestuous, working relationship. Sometimes Michel is unsure how to feel about Zimelda; equally intrigued by and suspicious of the woman's background and working methods, but ultimately he is prepared to walk whichever path they end up falling upon in their work as Shadowkeepers. Lurking in the background of this budding relationship is a secret, one which Michel harbours not only for the sake of the work that must be done, but for other reasons unknown. Minister Hannah Fischer (boss) While she was living, Michel found Hannah to be at times quite a difficult boss. Michel tried to keep his head down and do his best at the job the Minister actually pays him to do. Unfortunately, due to his own emotional motivations to concentrate more on the Shadowkeeping side, sometimes the working relationship between Minister and Assistant could grow tense. However, over time, the young assistant did grow fond of his boss, and was quite perturbed by her premature death. Thibault Zemeckis (ex-lover) Michel still carries a candle for his ex-lover with whom he enjoyed a romance in Paris. With his man being stolen from him by dark magic, he hopes that one day he can bring him back to the side of good. Queenie Veronique Le Roux One of Michel's few friends at the Ministry would be Queenie, to whom he is still thankful for the time that she helped break him out of St. Mungos. Rumours "Don't you think it's a bit weird how he went straight from the Daily Prophet to the Ministry of Magic? That man must know some people." "You could call him a diplomat if that was a professional term for someone who had probably had a fling with half the French Ministry of Magic." "He's got to be a spy for the Prophet - I'd bet you half a quart of dragon's blood." Languages Michel is a trilingualist and speaks English, French, and almost fluent Gobbledegook. He has an aim to become a polyglot and has a list of languages to learn which includes but is not limited to Arabic, Latin, Spanish, Mermish, and Parseltongue (hearing only due to the impossibility of learning to speak it). Behind The Scenes Michel is played by Markus Slingshot (a.k.a. Jack) the co-owner of Second Life home and garden store ChiMia. He enjoys roleplaying at Mischief Managed in his downtime when he is not furiously meshing away for this deadline or the next. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Adult Category:Ministry